Alduin (Skyrim)
|Refid = |Sound = Npc dragon flightroar 01.ogg }} Al-du-in (Dovahzul: , "Destroy-Devour-Master"), the World Eater (also known as the Nordic God of Destruction and wrongly considered an alternative name of Akatosh by most of Tamriel), is a dragon and the primary antagonist of . He was first removed from Tamriel through the last resort of the ancient Nord heroes who used an Elder Scroll to force Alduin to become lost in time and hopefully never return. Instead, he was sent forward to the Fourth Era, to the timeline of events in . Alduin's triumph would ensure Nirn's destruction. Identity Comparisons with Akatosh Scholars speculate that Alduin is the Nordic name attributed to Akatosh. Varieties of Faith in the EmpireThe Alduin/Akatosh Dichotomy One source states that Alduin and Akatosh are very different deities entirely.Alduin is Real Because Akatosh's invocation appears as a Dragon, he is attributed as their "father." Playing off this, Alduin proclaimed himself as the "First-Born of Akatosh!""Alduin's Bane" – Dialogue with Alduin According to Paarthurnax, Alduin's peers considered him the most acclaimed creation of Akatosh. Alduin basked in arrogance at these accolades. In favor of conquering Mundus for himself and his fellow dragons, he forsook his "proper role" as World-Eater. - Dialogue with Paarthurnax Additionally, Akatosh is considered the chief deity of the Nine Divines pantheon; Alduin, on the other hand, is not the chief deity of the Nordic pantheon. This title is reserved for Shor, God of the Underworld, who reigns over Sovngarde. Deification Admired for his ferocity and feared for his power, Alduin served as a point of worship to the Ancient Nordic people. Superficially, Alduin represents the anti-pantheon of the Nine Divines, figures of creation and love. Embodying their counterpart, Alduin is depicted as a ravaging firestorm that destroyed the last world to begin the current, one who promises to herald the apocalypse or total annihilation of Nirn again. Legend Prophecy ing Fire Breath.]] The prophecy of Alduin is foretold on Alduin's Wall, located at Sky Haven Temple, the last refuge of the Blades. The wall prophesies a bloody civil unrest will occur after the murder of the High King of Skyrim as well as the destruction of Tamriel. It is said that only a Dragonborn can defeat the enraged god Alduin by harnessing the power of the dragon in the form of Dragon Shouts to ultimately destroy him in one final battle of titanic proportions, restoring peace to the land of Skyrim and Tamriel at large. He calls himself the first-born of Akatosh, which would mean he is actually separate from Akatosh, but still Alduin's Death related to him. He feels it is his birthright to dominate the world with his dragons. History Alduin was the first dragon among many that ruled over men and mer. The dragons viewed humanity as a lesser species, and kept a tyrannical hold on mankind, but soon, in an event known as The Dragon War, men stood up to their dragon overlords. They were almost effortlessly driven back by the dragons. But with the help of Kynareth and the traitor dragon Paarthurnax, who held sympathy for mankind, humanity learned how to use the Voice (Dragon Language), and began to push back. On the Throat of the World, Alduin was defeated, but not killed. Instead, with an Elder Scroll, Alduin was sent forth in time, albeit unintentionally, and would not return until the beginning of the Fourth Era. After Delphine, the last of the Blades discovered the Dragonborn of the Fourth Era, she helped them discover from Paarthurnax that the key to Alduin's defeat was the Dragonrend shout. Septimus Signus, an expert on Elder Scrolls, helped the Dragonborn locate an Elder Scroll in Alftand, which the Dragonborn used atop the Throat of the World to view the memory of Alduin's initial defeat. Attracted by the power of the scroll, Alduin appeared at the site. Together with Paarthurnax, the Dragonborn weakened Alduin, who eventually fled the battle. The Dragonborn finally defeats Alduin in Sovngarde, alongside the three other heroes of Sovngarde: Hakon One-Eye, Felldir the Old, and Gormlaith Golden-Hilt. Thus, Alduin is banished from the world forever, although Arngeir and Paarthurnax theorize he may return in the future to fulfill his destiny as the World-Eater. Dragon language Cinematic *''"Meyye! Tahrodiis aanne! Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan!"'' ― "Fools! Treacherous ones! Your hopes all wither! I am your doom!" *''"Nivahriin joorre! What have you done? What kind of twisted words have you created?! Tahrodiis Paarthurnax! my teeth to his neck!"'' ― "Cowardly mortals!" ... "Treacherous Paarthurnax!" Miscellaneous *''"Zu'u Alduin. Zok sahrot do naan ko Lein!"'' ― "I am Alduin. Most mighty of any in the World!" *''"Zu'u lost daal."'' ― "I have returned." *''"Nust wo ni qiilaan fen kos duaan."'' ― "Those who (do) not bow will be devoured." *''"Pahlok joorre! Hin kah fen kos bonaar!"'' ― "Arrogant mortals! Your pride will be humbled." *''"Di kiirre fen alok."'' ― "My children will arise." *''"Kel drey ni viik."'' ― "The Elder Scroll did not defeat (me)." *''"Hin sil fen nahkip bahloki."'' - "Your soul will feed (my) hunger." *''"Fen du hin sille ko Sovngarde!"'' ― "(I) Will devour your souls in Sovngarde" *''"Daar Lein los dii." ― "This World is mine." *"Dovahkiin, hin kah fen kos bonaar." ― "Dragonborn, your pride will be humbled." *"Sahloknir, krii daar joorre."'' - "Sahloknir, kill these mortals." *''"Zu'u lost kriaan hi ont, nu hin sille fen nahkip suleyki."'' — "I've killed you once, now your souls will feed my power." *''"Zu'u unslaad! zu'u nis oblaan!"'' ― "I am immortal, I cannot die!" Gallery Concept Art Alduin Attack.jpg|Concept art of Alduin attacking with a shout. Alduin Comparison.jpg|Concept art of Alduin's body compared to that of a regular Dragon Alduin Body.jpg|Alduin concept art Alduin Top View.jpg|Concept art of Alduin's in-game model Alduin Head.jpg|Alduin's head concept art Screenshots Alduin Helgen 4.png|Alduin hovering around Helgen. Alduin Helgen 3.png|Destroying Helgen. Alduin Helgen 2.png|Alduin against a wall. Alduin Helgen 1.png|Alduin vs. Archer. Unbound.png|Alduin on top of a fort in Helgen. Alduin 1.png|Close up view of Alduin. AlduinSovngarde.png|Alduin at Sovngarde Trivia *Alduin is voiced by Daniel Riordan. *Alduin is the only main antagonist in the Elder Scrolls that appears in the very beginning of the story. *He (indirectly and ironically) saves the life of the Dragonborn. *When defeated in Sovngarde, unlike other Dragons, Alduin's soul cannot be absorbed. When Arngeir is questioned about the anomaly, he theorizes that Alduin is not permanently dead and will eventually return to fulfill the prophecy of the Elder Scrolls. **Alduin's body dissolves completely upon death and does not leave a skeleton, unlike other dragons. *He can be seen near any of the burial mounds of Dragons just before they're resurrected. Also, he may mention the dragon's name. *Alduin only refers to the Dovahkiin by name when he attacks Helgen and immediately after the "Alduin's Bane" quest. *Alduin is possibly inspired or a reference to the Dragon called Níðhöggur (pronounced Neeth-Hökk-uhr) in Norse Mythology. Níðhöggur was a dragon in Niflheim near Hel, he did almost nothing but feasting on the dead, biting the roots of the tree Yggdrasil and killing for his own amusement. Níðhöggur was a symbol of death and destruction, much like Alduin. *When using the Dragonrend shout, Alduin may say, "You may have picked up the weapons of my ancient foes, but you are not their equal!" *Killcams in the game do not activate for Alduin as they would for any other dragons. Bugs * During the initial Helgen attack, when the player climbs up the stairs of the tower, Alduin will sometimes sit on the side of the tower without reaction instead of breathing fire through the gap. This can be fixed by reloading the game. * Occasionally during the quest "Alduin's Bane", when fighting Alduin at the Throat of the World he may be completely invincible to all attacks. This can be fixed by reloading to a previous save. **This bug may be avoided by not directly attacking Alduin prior to him becoming hostile. Appearances * * ** * Dragon Skull Parchment de:Alduin der Weltenfresser es:Alduin fr:Alduin it:Alduin nl:Alduin pl:Alduin ru:Алдуин (Skyrim) uk:Алдуїн Category:Skyrim: Dragons Category:Skyrim: Named Dragons Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Lore: Characters